One Shot collections
by Jackiechane100
Summary: I don't really know what genres to use, So I'll just go with these. A collection of One-shots about missing moments in Black Butler (anime or manga) and moments from a minor characters perspective. Update, Part 1 of how Sebastian became a demon!
1. Chapter 1

These are all short stories (retellings?) of different black butler moments only in a minor character's percpective. And when I say minor characters I don't just mean characters like Abberline and, as this chapter is, Barrymore from _His butler, Training,_ No I also mean the other characters. Such as the other servants of the phantomhive manor. In this, there can also be lost moments that you are all curious about. Like in the most obvious _His butler,Phantom Image. _What or who was in the picture with Sebastian? I plan on making that a story in this as well. This is not just to get ideas off my mind but also to please all of you! So please, Leave me your ideas and trust that I will be able to make them into a chapter! More details at end of chapter.

* * *

What the hell is this! I ask her to do one thing! ONE DAMN THING! And she can't even do that! I ask her to bring me the earl of Phantomhive when he arrives and what does she bring? A BLOODY CHIHUAHUA! I swear to god if I wasn't scared shitless of her I would kill her in an instant! Its not like anyone would mined anyway! However, she is and angel. If I kill her, which I doubt I'd be able to, I would end up somewhere far worse than hell.

I am forced to stop hitting her when I feel a hand grab mine. I look at this mutt and I say

"_What do you think your doing you filthy dobberman! Somebody should train you better! Let me go right now!"_

_"He's acting on my orders." _I look over at this little boy. He looks so weak. Not at all like a dog I'd allow to live.

"_Who are you?"_

_"From the sound of it you have already received the letter I_ sent. _My name is Ciel,Earl of Phantomhive"_. He tosses his cloak to the side a bit so he may sit. He stays here any longer and it won't be long till he puts his dirty feet on the couch too.

"_Do you mean to tell me a toy poodle like you is the queens embasarry?" _I ask.

"_You don't like small breeds lord Henry? Now that's hardly fair."_ He smirks at me. In my mind it is like a tiny dog showing his sharp teeth believing he's hot shit. I must calm down. He will be trained once he hears my little story. I won't even have to leave the room and he'll be whimpering and begging like the little puppy he is.

He hands me some papers. Their things like how much the land is worth and how much is being offered. I don't bother to read them.

"_There is nothing to discuss. Under no circumstances will I sell Barrymore castle to anybody."_

_"And why is that?"_

I give him my most serious look. Even though what I'm about to tell him is mostly bull.

"_Because of the curse."_

_"Curse? What curse?"_

_"This village and its dogs have existed for centuries. Anyone who interferes with us will be cursed. In a most horrible way."_ I stand and lean across the table. "_Even the queen cannot lift the curse. Your mission is pointless. Anyone who acts against the wishes of the Barrymoore family is destined to meet an unimaginably terrible end!"_

_I _I expect him to go wide eyed or to start shaking but instead he gets that smirk and says

"_My, how interesting."_

"_What?!"_

_"You've peaked my curiosity. I'd like to see this dreadful curse of yours Lord Henry."_This little brat! Thinks he can just walk in here and mark his territory? I'll have none of that! Tonight, when I, or "the demon hound", kill James, this puppy will be nice and chained.

* * *

I'm sorry this isn't very long. I should warn you that. So if you have any ideas for this and you wan't it to be a certain length, please let me know. I'm gonna basically be free the next three weeks, so don't you feel like you have to keep the chapters short. Also summers coming up, I'll have plenty of time then as well.

Also, if you would like your idea to be in a poem form or something of that sort, please let me know that as well and I will be more than happy to do that too. I can't wait to get requests. So do hurry!


	2. How a demon is created as told by sebby

Listen guys, I really need you guys telling me just what you would like to read on here so that these one shots may be enjoyable for everyone.

* * *

There are different ways a demon is born. They could be born the usual mammal way with two demons. These ones are rather rare though. These demons are the most powerful, so the rest of us treat them like royalty. The more common way to create a demon is a demon and a human. These are the regular demons. Then there is another way. This way is the rarest of all. A demon commits suicide.

As demons are immortal, and the only two weapons that could kill a demon are a death sythe and a demons sword, a demon would have trouble killing themselves. So, the only true way to die is to transfer their abilities to a human and continue as they please. Once a human obtains the demons abilities, their bodies are not strong enough to contain it. So they transform into something far more gruesome, and far more horrifying. Once this occurs, they are not human anymore.

Of course, many demons frown upon the demons born this way. They believe that since these demons were originally human, they must be far weaker than the others. Many despise these demons because they don't believe they deserve these powers. So these demons are treated in a variety of ways. They could be treated like you would treat an ignorant and naive child,treated as a insolent and annoying dog,or they are treated as you would treat a story you've already read. Keep it on the bookshelf in case you'd like to read it again someday, and let it collect dust

I was born by two humans. I was a human. The only person I ever cared about and loved was human. And thanks to an unfortunate chain of events, my parents and that person is gone, and I am now a demon from hell. But I'll save that for another day.

* * *

I'm sooooooo sorry this took so long! I know what I said in the first chapter "I have lots of freetime now." I SAID THAT SO NO ONE WOULD FEEL GUILTY ABOUT GIVING ME REQUESTS! That's the whole reason I even started this thing! I want to write one-shots the readers and reviewers came up with! So please review and tell me what you would like to read!


	3. Chapter 3 Servants gonna pay

"Do ya think he's gone?"

Bard peeked his head out of their hiding place. He looked around. He didn't see any sign of Sebastian. "All clear."

They all sighed in relief and climbed out of the barrel. How they all fit in that one barrel even they didn't know.

Why were they hiding from Sebastian you asked? Well, the only way to describe it would be, not only did they mess up, this was one of their biggest screw ups as phantomhive servants. In all the time they have been working there, none of their screw ups have been this bad. And they all suspected, no, they all _knew_, that once Sebastian caught them, he would slit their throats, cut open their stomachs, take out their guts, and feed them to some unholy beast from hell. Okay maybe that was a bit of a stretch. I mean, where is he even going to find a beast from hell. Pfft. That's just ridiculous! Hah, hah hah. *pulls on shirts collar*

Anyway. They all slowly walked away from the barrel, and headed for the servants quarters. Once there, they'll grab their weapons, finish the days chores, run, and hide.

"Where are all of you heading?"

They all gave out girlish yelps and turned around to see the young master.

"Oh thank goodness it's the young master."

"What the hell are all of you doing?"

"Young Master we need your help! We did something really really bad and now Sebastians sure to give us an awful punishment!" Finny said on his knees.

"Please help us Young Master!"

"Yeah! Please help!"

Ciel rubbed his head and said "Fine. If only to get you lot to work. What did you do anyway?"

They told him then Ciel had a horrified look on his face. "My god your insane! No order I give him will hold him back now! This is your problem!"

Then Ciel ran away.

"WAIT YOUNG MASTER! PLEASE COME BACK!"

"Oh do continue begging. It's very enjoyable." They all turned around and saw Sebastian standing behind them. They could practically see his anger. Then, everything went back. And Sebastian made sure they never made that mistake again.

But what did they do?

They said that cat's weren't cute. Only kittens were.

* * *

I hope y'all liked it. I still need to work on the other one. But thanks you two for asking for chapters!


	4. Chapter 4 Payback Young Master

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel screamed from said servants room. Within moment's Sebastian walked through the door.

"Young master. How strange for you to be in a mear butlers room."

"Sebastian. Open that closet." He pointed to said closet.

Sebastian lost his smile for a moment. "May I ask why my lord?"

"Just do it!"

"...No."

Ciel looked at his butler with a look that could rival a jealous Grell.

"I ORDER YOU TO OPEN THAT CLOSET!"

Seeing as how he cannot deny his masters order, Sebastian slowly walked over to the closet. He hesitated. Then he opened it.

At least a dozen adorable cats jumped out.

"I KNEW IT! YOU BASTARD!" Ciel exclaimed.

"But young mas-"

"NO! I do not tolerate felines! You must get rid of them at once Sebastian!" Ciel ordered through his sneezes.

Sebastian gave him the mother of adorable pouts. Then he said "Yes, my lord."

So, while being watched by Ciel, he let the cats go. After that was taken care of, Ciel walked back to the study without another thought. He assumed that Sebastian would let this go like he normally did. But Ciel was wrong. Oh so very wrong! As Ciel was walking away Sebastian was hatching a plan to get back at the cruel young master. A plan that would make the young master hide in his bedroom out of shame.

The next day Ciel was sitting in his study filling out some paperwork. Suddenly Mey-Rin walked in and said "Pardon me master, but I believe I have the answer to your question."

Ciel didn't recall asking her anything. "What question?"

"Well, remember? You asked me, if I ever felt true love for a man?" she said while blushing.

"I asked no such question!"

Mey-Rin looked startled. "Of course you did master. You walked right up to me and asked."

"And when did I do this?!"

"Just five minutes ago master."

Ciel had been in his study all day. He knew because he just complained to Sebastian about it.

"I nev-"

Suddenly, Finny ran through the doors. "YOUNG MASTER! PLEASE DON'T DO IT!"

"Do what?"

Finny looked between Ciel and Mey-Rin. Than he started crying. "MASTER! I UNDERSTAND THAT YOUR A TEENAGER AND ALL! BUT DO YOU TRULY HAVE TO FORCE A LADY TO DO SUCH A THING?!"

"What the hell are you talking abo-"

"YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE GOING TO FORCE MEY-RIN TO...to..."

Ciel's blush got deeper than Mey-Rins.

"Young Master, were you truly going to do such a thing to me?" Mey-Rin asked, horrified.

"NO! I don't know what the hell you two are on, but I never asked or said anything to either of you since breakfast. And if either of you say otherwise, I'll have Sebastian deal with you. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Yes young master!" They said at the same time.

"Good. Now get back to work!"

About ten minutes after they left, Bardroy walked in and said "Now young master, there's one more thing I forgot to mention. When having sex with Elizabeth you must also-"

As Ciel screamed at Bard, Another Ciel stepped out from the hallways shadows. He looked identical to Ciel in every way. Until he transformed back into the butler we all know and love.

"Payback bitch." Sebastian said as he walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

* * *

I'll update the next chapter as soon as I'm done with this one-shot manga I'm working on. My drawings suck but I still love drawing manga. Thank you everyone for your requests and I promise, soon as I'm done with the one-shot I'll do a chapter on here on how Sebastian became a demon. Keep giving me requests though! XD


	5. Chapter 5 How sebby was born part 1

I had been standing outside the school waiting for the bell to ring. I had just finished work early and figured I would surprise her by picking her up from school.

Once the school bell rang, I watched the swarm of students coming out. After a while I began growing impatient. The swarm became smaller and smaller, until only I remained. "What could be keeping her?" I wondered. Then my cell phone rang. When I answered I heard her crying.

"What's wrong?"

"C-Could you p-please co-come to m-my school? The pri-principal wa-wants to see y-you." She said between sobs.

"I'll be there in a minute." Then I hung up and ran into the school. When I walked into the principals office I was met with her sobbing and the principal looking rather grim.

"What's going on here."

"Please sit down ."

As I took a seat the principal explained "Caraline here has been caught trying to steal her teachers pearl necklace."

"But I didn't do it! Please Believe me!"

"Quiet. You were caught with it in your locker."

"Someone must have planted it there to frame me or something!"

"A likely story."

"Excuse me, ? I don't believe the necklace in her locker is enough to declare her the culprit."

"Yeah! People are always stealing things from my locker! I've told you this many times! The person who's been stealing from me must have put the necklace there!"

The principal thought for a while. Then sighed and said "Very well. You are excused."

As me and Caraline walk out the building, Caraline is leaning against my arm relieved.

"Oh thank you big brother! You truly are the best big brother in the world! I thought for sure they were gonna expel me!"

I laugh. "Come now Caraline. I highly doubt they would expel their only genius for a small crime like that."

We laugh and talk the entire way home. On the outside I was happy. On the inside I was furious. People have been stealing from Caraline ever since school had started. At first, she thought she was just forgetful and tried to keep track of her items more. But then they stole her favorite poster of her favorite singer Ed Sheeran. And the moment she realized what was happening she told her homeroom teacher. Who then told the principal. But neither ever did anything about it really. They said that nobody was willing to trade lockers for her, and the only thing that helped at all was when they put up posters saying things like "Stealing is wrong". And even then it only slowed the rate of the crimes.

And then Violet showed up. Violet has been picking on Caraline ever since the crimes began. And only and idiot wouldn't be able to see the connection. Caraline has told the principal about this too. But apparently, nobody is willing to come up as a witness. So the principal never did anything about it. The only reason I haven't reported this is because Caraline insists that as long as she still has her friends, and me, she's fine.

Sometimes I just wish...

Nevermind. It's such a foolish, _human_, wish.

Anywho, we walked back home. It's nothing really. Just a cramped, one bedroom apartment with a bathroom that would make a mouse feel claustrophobic. A furnace that could very well wake the dead, and carpeting with a life worth's of stains. Of course, me and Caraline try to keep the place as tidy as possible, were we to ever get unexpected visitors.

"Tell you what. In celebration of you saving my ass yet again, I shall prepare you a special feast in your honor!"

"Meaning mac _and_ cheese!"

"Shut up!"

"And remember, a proper lady doesn't swear!"

She stuck out her tongue at me.

"That's an awfully nice gesture to your savior."

"Right. Sorry. But, I feel I should bring up the gesture you made to your middle school principal. Remember? When you turned around, pulled down your pant's and showed her your"

"That's enough."

Few, wonderful moments of silence later...

"Butt."

"DAMMIT CARALINE!"

She laughs and laughs.

"I hate you." I say playfully.

She stops laughing. Tears begin forming in her eyes. It takes me a second to realize my mistake. I run over and hold her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I am so sorry Caraline. I didn't mean it."

"Big Brother. I'm fine." I let go and look at her face. She's smiling, her eyes dry.

"Big Brother, I'm getting better! This time it was only a few seconds. Next time this happens, I may not even feel sad!"

"That's wonderful Caraline!"

She runs back to the front door and puts her jumper back on, and opens the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Shopping. I'm gonna make you a nice big meal when I get home. Not only to thank you, But to celebrate my moving on!"

"Do you have your phone with you?"

"Yes. And I also have some money."

Before I could argue and try to convince her to use my money, she puts her hands up in her signature "Talk to the hand" gesture. "Don't talk to strangers! Look both ways before crossing the street"

"You sound like a old grandmother talking to a child."

"Might as well be."

She giggles. Right before she leaves, she says "I'll be back soon!". Then she closes the door. Little did I know, she would never come back.

* * *

I AM SO SORRY! *bows head in shame* I finished my manga way over a week ago. But school also began and all this stuff happened, and- well anyway, I decided to make this kind of like a three shot thing here. Keep ya on ya toes. And remember, if you have an idea for a one-shot for any character in black butler, even the most insigneficant character, and your not a member, or you just can't write it for some reason, please review the idea and I promise I will try to write it within a month. So anyway...REVIEW!

one more thing. SOPA wants to take away fandums and stuff. Get more info here!

journal/SOPAs-at-it-again-395468684


End file.
